You Don't Understand Me
by I am a Vampire Bat
Summary: Sequel to Wildest Moments. Brendan and Walker are back from Dublin so now where do things go for them, and who is out for revenge? Rated M for slash and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note - I do not own anything - it's all Hollyoaks property**

**This a short sequel to 'Wildest** **Moments' - a couple of chapters - I felt there was something else to be said, but in it's own little story. Please read and review ****J**** I really appreciated everyone's opinions. Thanks**

Brendan and Walker had been back in Hollyoaks for a little over a week. They had returned in the dead of night after Brendan firstly insisted taking Walker to hospital to get his injuries checked out and then secondly going to get his stuff from the flat he'd been staying in. When they arrived at the hospital they were sure the staff didn't believe their lie that Walker had fallen down a set of concrete stairs drunk, the Doctor and nurses gave Brendan quick glances and stares. He batted them all off, he knew the truth and their opinions were irrelevant to him anyway. He just wanted them to check Walker over. It turned out that he had two cracked ribs and some serious bruising, but he was lucky that his facial injuries weren't serious - a broken nose, serious bruising to his jaw and severe swelling and bruising around the eye. Brendan was relieved as they finally left the hospital in darkness, him carrying the prescription the Doctor had given Walker for the pain. They headed to where Walker had been living, Brendan didn't want to let Walker go inside on his own, but Walker had insisted. Brendan sat impatiently in the car for what felt like hours as Walker retrieved what little belongings he had. They arrived in the village in the early hours, the place was dead, no-one was around, everywhere was quiet.

As they walked through the front door they were greeted with Cheryl in a night mask, a tiny vest which looked as if she had been poured into, a pair of matching tiny shorts and was holding a glass of water. The moment she saw the damage to Walker's face she dropped the glass, it hit the floor and the water splashed in multiple directions 'Oh my god. What happened to your face?' she splutters stunned. Brendan glared at her 'Back off Chez.' he snapped, instantly she stopped herself for asking any further questions but it didn't stop her staring at Walker. He felt uncomfortable under her stare, but more so when Brendan gently pushed him in the direction of the stair and said 'Go to my room.' Walker hissed at the pain in his ribs as did as he was told, the feeling of Cheryl's eyes burning into the back of his head as he trudged up the stairs, one arm holding his sore and aching ribs.

Brendan had been playing nursemaid for Walker, which he found a little disturbing. He helped him get dressed and undressed, even though Walker could just about do himself, even if it took a couple of minutes longer and a lot of swearing and gritted teeth. Walker was grateful that Brendan hadn't made any moves on him since they returned. Instead he gave strict orders to Walker to not to leave the house and to simply rest, not to life a muscle. He had had enough of resting. He needed to get out. He could open his eye almost fully, there was a little bit of overhang from the swelling on his eyelid but the bruises were now a shade of light blue and deep yellow, not the black and purple they were, so he was healing. He had had enough of daytime TV, there were only so many DIY and talk shows he could stomach. Brendan had been good to him, and he appreciated it but he was going stir crazy cooped up indoors.

Getting to his feet with a grimace, while clutching his side, he paused to let the pain fade a little before he walked to the door, opened it and stepped out into the warm sunshine he felt like he was being energised. Walker smiled as he looked up at the bright blue sky, the sun beat down on his bruised skin. He headed down the steps and quickly arrived at the bottom. He looked over at the club, he knew that Brendan would be inside, working away, bossing Joel around, telling him to do this and that. He then looked towards the deli and a wicked grin spread across his battered face.

Strolling through the door of the deli he smiled at the young man behind the counter. Ste. He walked up to the counter 'Hello.' he said brightly. Ste's mouth hung open as he saw Walker's face, the still angry bruises and healing cuts. 'What happened to you?' Ste mumbled as Doug walked out of the back, a tray of assorted bread in his arms. Walker looked over and Doug stopped in his tracks, a nervous tension filling the air. Walker turned his attention back to Ste. 'Don't know what you're on about.' Walker smirked. 'You're face, it's all battered.' Ste questioned. 'Oh, that. Nothing.' Walker replied sarcastically. 'Did Brendan do it?' Ste asked before his brain engaged his mouth. Walker's eyes narrowed. 'No.' he said pointedly. 'You don't have to hide it. I know what he's like.' Ste whispered at Walker so not even Doug could hear as he leaned forward over the glass food cabinet. 'It wasn't Brendan.' Walker stated loudly so Doug could hear this time. Doug injected into the conversation as he stepped forward. 'We thought you'd left. I mean we saw you go off with Brendan, but we hadn't seen you since.' he was trying to change the subject. 'House arrest. Brendan's orders.' Walker's eyes bore down on Ste's. The expression changed on Ste's face, from surprise to disappointment. Walker stood with his hands shoved in his jeans pockets, his gaze fixed on Ste.

'Walker.' that familiar Irish drawl cut through the air like a hot knife through butter. None of them had heard the door to the deli open. Walker tore his eyes from Ste's face and turned to see Brendan in the doorway. Brendan sauntered over to Walker, their bodies brushing one another as he leaned against the glass case. Ste's mouth sagged at the closeness between the two men. 'I thought I told you not to leave the house.' Brendan whispered into Walker's ear. 'I was bored.' Walker sulked like a naughty child who had been caught with their hand in the sweet jar. 'Then you watch TV, read a book, do something, but not go outside.' Brendan said steely. Walker sighed. 'I'm fine.' he hissed, his eyes on Brendan's face. Brendan was tense. Walker could see the tension in his jaw and his shoulders beneath his red shirt. Ste and Doug were watching the exchange with intrigue.

'Fine. You can come to the club.' Brendan relented and stood back, his shoulders eased a little, his eyes barely left Walker, not even to really look at Ste or Doug. 'Steven. Douglas.' Brendan nodded at both before speeding out of the door and out into the street. Walker held back, he was in a playful mood. He wanted to see what Brendan would do if he didn't follow his command that instant. He stood in the middle of the empty deli with his arms crossed over his chest. He was watching Brendan walk towards the club, but then he stopped. Brendan turned around slowly, having realised that Walker wasn't on his heels. He look directly at Walker through the window. Walker could see the anger and annoyance in Brendan's face as his jaw tightened once again. Walker smirked. He turned to look at Ste, who had now been joined by Doug. There they stood side by side in their matching uniforms. They looked more like twins than boyfriends, Walker thought to himself, he was amused by his own thought and let out a small laugh. 'Best go, the lord and master has commanded. Well it was great to see you both and catch up. We should do it again sometime.' Walker smiled and winked his uninjured eye at them his voice dripping in sarcasm.

Walker strolled over to the door and opened it and stepped out into the breeze. 'Do you think Brendan did that?' Doug muttered at Ste, who was captivated by the two men outside. Walker strolled casually over to Brendan. 'I told you to stay inside.' Brendan hissed at Walker. 'I told you I was bored.' Walker snapped back. They stood facing one another, a stand off in the middle of the village, neither wanting to back down. Walker's eyes narrowed. 'How did you know?' he questioned. Brendan shrugged petulantly. 'Where is your flying monkey?' Walker spat as he looked over at the club. Brendan cocked his head to the side, he was eyeballing Walker. He wasn't in the mood. Other villagers hurried past like scared rabbits as they saw the stand off between the two, giving them a wide berth.

Brendan could see the playfulness in Walker's eyes as he turned back to look at him and relaxed a little. He span on his heels and strutted to the club. Walker felt the anxiety and tension release from his body, his ribs screamed out in pain and his gasped, bending forward slightly and clutching his side. Walker watched Brendan disappear into the club by the door on the street and heard it bang close. He changed his mind, he didn't want to go to the club. The option of sitting on the sofa in front of some mind numbing day time TV was all the more appealing than sitting in the club office watching Brendan brood in silence. He chose to head back to the flat. He quickly set off, knowing that Brendan would soon notice he hadn't followed him into the club. He rushed up the steps, clutching his side, breathing heavy from the pain. He reached the top of the steps and grabbed hold of the metal railings, sagged against it, fighting to regain his breath.

After a second he heard a bang behind him, turning to see where it had come from, he saw a dash of red as it merged with the tree. He knew it was Brendan. Pushing himself off from the wall he scurried over to the door, his hands were clammy as he fumbled to retrieve the keys from his jeans pocket. Turning to see if Brendan was there. He pushed the key into the lock and quickly unlocked and opened the door before almost falling inside. He slumped against the wood as the door closed behind him with a click. He closed his eyes and sighed. His whole body ached. He stumbled forward to the sofa and slumped down. A hiss escaping from his lips as the pain seized him.

Walker had just rested his head back against the top of the sofa and closed his eyes when the front door burst open. Not moving his head he opened his eyes and looked over at the figure which stood ominously in the doorway. Brendan's nostrils flared, his jaw was clenched. His eyes were fixed on the man sat on the sofa. Walker lifted his head and looked squarely at Brendan. 'I told you to go to the club.' Brendan growled as he took a step inside and closed the door behind him. 'I didn't want to.' Walker replied defiantly holding Brendan's gaze. 'I don't like people not doing as I tell them.' Brendan rasped. 'I didn't fancy sitting in the club doing nothing. At least here I can make my own lunch.' Walker snapped as he struggled to get to his feet, groaning in pain at moving too quick.

Brendan stayed in the doorway and watched as Walker stumbled to the kitchen, clutching his ribs as he went. He grabbed hold of the counter and stood with his back to Brendan, who walked forward into the room and stood by the sofa. 'You know people think I did that to you?' Brendan muttered. Walker slumped his shoulders forward. 'You mean Ste does.' he snarled. 'Not just him. Cheryl does too.' Brendan added quickly. Walker scoffed. 'I don't like people thinking I would do that.' Brendan said softly and quietly, Walker strained to hear him. 'Huh.' Walker laughed. He turned around to face the Irish man. 'But you did do that.' Walker smirked. 'Didn't you use to beat Ste up?' Walker asked sarcastically with a shake of the head, his hair tumbling into his bad eye. He brushed it aside as he waited for Brendan's reaction. He could see anger wash over Brendan, not just his face but his body too.

'That was a long time ago.' he mumbled angrily. 'And you wouldn't ever do it again?' Walker regretted asking the question as soon at it left his mouth, just exactly what was he playing at. Why was he trying to wind Brendan up? Brendan was getting even more angry. But instead of continuing this back and forth confrontation, that would no doubt end in someone getting hurt, physically or emotionally. Brendan turned and quietly left the flat.

Walker was left stunned by Brendan. He was sure that Brendan was going to loose his temper and loose control. He felt a little disappointed that he didn't. He wanted Brendan to show him some sort of emotion. He wanted to see that he mattered to him, it was definitely misguided logic. After all Brendan had been so kind and gentle with him since they returned from Dublin, but he knew that would only last so long.

Brendan walked to the railing and looked down, watching the villagers go about their daily business. He was furious, why was Walker so determined to wind him up? Did he want to be punched? He couldn't understand. He had seen Walker get more and more fed up as each day passed being stuck in the flat, but he also knew that he needed to mend and heal. He only wanted him to get better, so why was he acting that way? Brendan saw a familiar face emerge from the deli. He gave a wicked smirk and hurried down the steps.

'Steven.' Brendan said as he strutted over to the young man. Ste glared at him. 'Did you do that to Walker? He said you didn't, but remember I know you Brendan.' Ste set off shouting in the middle of the village anger fuelling his words. Brendan balked at the sudden attack. He raised his hands in defence. Ste stood before him, hands on his slender hips, his lips pouting tightly, his eyes accusing. 'Wow, wow, wow Steven. Where was that from?' Brendan replied, defensively. 'I saw his face, all the bruises and the cuts. It just seems a little convenient that you two disappear and then you come back and he's nowhere to be seen and then he turns up black and blue.' Ste rambled, his face getting red with anger. Brendan took a step back. They'd now been joined by Doug, who was standing awkwardly in the doorway, his eyes darting between the two, his mouth opening and closing like a fish gasping for air.

'Why did you do it eh? Didn't he get your favourite coffee? Said the wrong thing? Looked at you the wrong way? What did he do?' Ste was off on a tangent, even Doug looked uncomfortable and embarrassed. 'I didn't do it.' Brendan said firmly, taking a step forward. 'He got in a fight. Nothing to do with me.' he lied, the words dripping off his tongue. 'Huh, and you just stood by I bet?' Doug snipped, he couldn't help himself. As both Ste and Brendan looked over at him, even he felt stunned that he joined in the confrontation. Doug physically shrank as Brendan's piercing blue eyes stared him down.

'For your information Douglas. I wasn't there.' Brendan snarled in Doug's direction. Doug backed into the deli, this move satisfied Brendan and he returned his angered gaze to Ste. 'Now if you have any more questions, please send me an e-mail and I will be sure to get back to you.' he hissed at Ste as he took off, barging into Ste as he went. He needed a drink and some time on his own to think. 'Why did you say that?' Ste snapped at Doug, as he turned to face him. 'What?' Doug gasped. Ste pushed past Doug and stormed into the deli.


	2. Chapter 2

It was night and Walker hadn't heard from Brendan since their argument that afternoon, in fact he'd been alone all day. Neither Cheryl nor Joel returned to the flat. He'd sat on the sofa brooding, flicking through the channels trying to distract himself from his thoughts of Brendan. He kept playing their argument over and over in his mind, trying to desperately make sense of why he had said what he had. He knew that he was still unsure and confused by his own feelings, and he felt the same about Brendan's, but why say what he did?

Brendan had locked himself away in the office after returning from the pub. He needed time to think over what had happened between him and Walker. There was a knock on the door, Brendan was brought crashing from his thoughts. 'What?' he said loudly so he could be heard over the club music. The door opened and Joel stepped into the office, pushing the door closed behind him. 'What?' Brendan snapped at him before he'd even managed to open his mouth. Joel flushed and shuffled awkwardly from side to side. Brendan glared at him waiting for the answer. 'It's kind of busy out here, I could do wit a hand.' he mumbled. Brendan glared at Joel, 'Where's Chez?' Brendan snapped, a weariness creeping into his voice. 'She left hours ago.' Joel reluctantly informed Brendan, who looked a mix of surprised and angry. 'Where?' he asked. Joel shrugged. Brendan shook his head as he got to his feet. 'I can't get just one night of peace.' he mumbled as he walked out of the office behind his young business partner.

Brendan was behind the bar serving. He didn't mind having to serve occasionally, but that is why he employs staff, so he doesn't have to. Having just handed over some change to a woman he sighs and takes a step back, Joel is watching him suspiciously. 'Out with it.' Brendan barks at Joel, not even turning to look at him. Joel quickly looks down at the ground. 'You've got something to say then say it.' Brendan snaps, he's clearly in no mood for chit chat. Joel looks up and is about to say something when a young man walks up to the bar and is clearly interested in Brendan. Brendan smirks and steps forward.

Walker has made his mind up. He got to his feet with a hiss, his ribs were still sore, if not more so from sitting down all day. He hurried to the door and made short work of leaving the flat. He strode purposefully down the steps. He knew what he was going to do. He was going to apologise to Brendan for what he said about him beating Ste up, tell him that he is just unsure of where he stands, simple really, but this is Brendan Brady he was on about, nothing is simple when it comes to him.

Brendan was leaning on the bar, his arms crossed in front of him. The young man was giving him everything. 'So how about you and I get out of here?' the young man purred into Brendan's ear while flirtatiously placing his hand on Brendan's upper arm. 'No chance.' Brendan snarled at the young man. 'Oh come on, it will be worth it. You know you want to.' the young man simpered. 'Brendan.' Joel's voice filled Brendan's ears. His head darted to look in Joel's direction. The young man stood up. As quick as a flash Brendan saw that Joel was looking in the direction of the door, and he to was soon looking at it. There stood Walker, a pained expression on his face. Brendan stood up straight, just was Walker turned on his heels and left a quickly as he arrived. 'Walker.' Brendan shouted after him before rushing from around the bar after him.

'What about me?' the young man yelped as Brendan reached the door. Brendan didn't even stop or acknowledge the young man, he just dove through the door after Walker. The young man pouted and leaned against the bar, looking at Joel. 'I'd take that as a no then.' Joel smiled sarcastically. 'His loss, doesn't know what he's missing.' he smiled arrogantly at Joel. Joel didn't reply, he simply raised his eyebrows and scoffed. 'How about you and me?' he smiled as he leaned forward, giving Joel the eye. 'Huh, no chance.' Joel laughed.

Meanwhile Walker had just made it to the bottom of the metal steps and was almost running as he reached the street, Brendan in hot pursuit. 'Walker. WALKER. WAIT.' he shouted at the other man as he took the steps two at a time. Brendan caught up with Walker and reached out and grabbed his arm. 'Get off me Brendan.' Walker snarled, his voice tinged in emotion and anger. He didn't turn to look at him, instead he just pulled his arm, struggling to get it free from Brendan's tight grip. 'Get OFF ME.' Walker shouted, this time turning to face the other man, while pulling his arm away forcefully. Brendan lets go of Walker's arm, which results in him stumbling backwards and crashing to the ground with a thud. Brendan steps forward and offers Walker his hand 'Are you ok?' he asks as Walker looks up, a grimace across his face. 'Leave me alone.' Walker spits at Brendan as he hauls himself to his feet. 'Walker.' Brendan says softer as he reaches out to see if he's ok. 'Fuck off.' Walker snarls at Brendan before turning and heading for the steps, clutching his even more sore side.

'You can't help yeself can ya.' a voice fills Brendan's ears. He recognises the voice. 'What did he do this time? Pour the wrong whiskey?' the voice grew louder and close. Brendan was watching Walker slowly take each step. 'Fuck off Steven.' he snapped without turning his head. 'No Brendan, I'm not going to fuck off. It's about time you listened.' Ste began rambling angrily, Doug stood by his side, looking at the ground, clearly embarrassed, pulling at Ste's arm to remove him from the situation. 'GGGGAAAAAHHHHH.' Brendan shouted as he turned to face Ste, his eyes wide with anger. Ste and Doug were visibly shocked, the shout even stopped Walker, who stood hesitantly half way up, watching the scene unfold. 'What is it you want from me Steven? Everywhere I turn you're there badgering me like some annoying whinny bird. Constantly on my back. What is it? What is it you want?' he shouted. Ste took a small step back as Brendan raged, arms flying around. 'He fell over, I didn't hit him. I didn't push him. He fell.' Brendan raged. Doug pulled harder on Ste's arm, but Ste shrugged him off. 'Yeah and what about the bruises? Eh? Did he fall to get them too?' Ste wouldn't let it go.

'I told you, he got beat up.' Brendan hissed at Ste, taking a step closer to the young couple, anger clear on his face. 'Brendan.' Walker said sternly as he walked towards them. Ste looked over at the man clearly in discomfort as he walked slowly over. Doug couldn't drag his eyes away from looking at Brendan, the anger subsiding a little on his face at the sound of Walker's voice. 'Don't defend him. People know what he's like.' Ste started his rant again. Walker raised his hand 'Stop, please. Brendan didn't push me or punch me. I fell over. Simple as that. As for these bruises, he's right. I got beat up. Now I don't expect you to believe me. But at least give me some credit. Do you really think I would let him hit me? Do I look that pathetic? Do I look like that kind of person?' Walker said, his eyes boring into Ste's. Ste looked down at the ground. 'No, I guess not.' he mumbled. 'Besides, he's just my boss. Nothing more.' Walker said with a glance at Brendan. The words stung Brendan, he let out a small gasp.

Walker turned and headed off again. Brendan looked up at Ste and Doug, then back down at the floor. Without any further words exchanged between the three Brendan turned on his heels and headed for the steps. Doug and Ste watched as Brendan hurried up the steps. Once out of sight Doug turned to Ste 'Why did you have to get involved?' he snapped. Ste looked at Doug aghast. 'What?' he grumbled. 'It's none of our business. Why do you have to get involved?' Doug said firmly, standing a little more confidently. 'I can't just stand there and watch Brendan go around doing the same as what he did to me.' Ste muttered, his words coming out in jumbles. 'It's not the same though, is it? Brendan and Walker just work together. They're not together.' Doug pressed. 'Of course they're together. You saw how they were earlier in the Deli, how close they were standing. It's obvious that they're together.' Ste barked. 'And so what if they are? It is none of our business. I'm sure Walker can look after himself, he doesn't need you fighting his corner.' Doug said aggressively. 'I know what Brendan is like.' Ste shot at Doug. 'And Walker was in prison. With Brendan. I'm sure he has a fair idea too. Now I don't want to talk about this anymore.' Doug announced firmly as he turned his back on Ste. 'Are you coming?' he asked with a look over his shoulder at Ste, who's had found his eyes drifting towards the steps. 'Ste.' Doug yelped. Ste's eyes quickly moved from the steps to Doug and he scurried after him.

Walker was leaning against the wall at the foot of the stairs when Brendan entered the flat before closing and locking the door. He could see Walker was breathing heavy, could hear him taking deep breaths. He hesitated. 'Are you ok?' he mumbled after a while. 'Fine.' Walker replied sharply. 'Why don't you sit down.' Brendan said as he moved further into the room. 'I'm fine.' Walker said, his voice softening. 'Look Walker, that guy in the club.' Brendan began, but was quickly interrupted. 'What is this Brendan?' Walker sighed. Brendan stood in the middle of the room, confused. Walker slumped onto the bottom step, resting his body and head against the wall, his eyes closed. Brendan could see anguish in his face. 'What are we?' Walker asked in a small voice. Brendan walked over and sat down next to him on the step.

'Look I'm sorry about before. About trying to wind you up. I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I wasn't thinking. I just need to know what this is. Where I stand.' Walker said honestly, his voice full of emotion. Brendan looked at the ground. 'I…. we….um,…..' he searched for the words. 'Just as I thought.' Walker muttered weakly. 'I don't know what this is. All I know is that I don't want you to go anywhere.' Brendan offered eventually. 'Huh.' Walker scoffed. 'Guess things have changed from when you were declaring your love for me.' Walker joked with a little laugh. Brendan blushed and smiled slightly. 'I told you not to mention that.' Brendan laughed. 'I have feelings for you Brendan and sometimes I wish to god I didn't. It goes against everything I thought I knew, thought I was.' Walker confessed with a shake of the head. Brendan looked at Walker, who was now sat up, his eyes open. Brendan adjusted on the step so he was now facing the Englishman, he raised his hand and placed it gently on Walker's cheek and guided his face to look at him. He leaned in and without another word exchanged he brushed his lips over Walker's, before pressing them harder and kissing his with more passion and aggression. Walker responded to the kiss, firstly by kissing Brendan back, but then shuffling slightly on the step so he was facing towards Brendan as best as he could, before letting his hand find it's way into Brendan's jacket and pulling him closer.

Brendan and Walker are kissing with passion and want, their tongues dancing around the other. Brendan is pushing against Walker, who begins to feel sharp pains shooting through his side. He begins to groan in pain and pulls back from Brendan and breaths heavy, he shifts on the step so he is no longer twisted. Brendan looks at Walker, his eyes are full of lust and desire. When he sees the grimace spread across Walker's face, his face changes to concern. 'Are you ok?' he asks huskily, placing his hand lightly on Walker's knee. 'Nothing a drink wont sort out.' Walker smiles shyly. At that Brendan is on his feet, he walks into the kitchen and goes over to one of the top cupboards, he takes out two tumblers and places them on the counter. He then picks up a bottle of Irish whiskey from the corner of the counter. Walker had by now got to his feet and walked into the kitchen. He is leaning against the stairs, facing Brendan, who pours two glasses of whiskey. He picks up both glasses and hands one to Walker. Brendan necked his drink, while Walker took his time. Brendan placed his glass back down onto the counter and watched as Walker slowly sipped his.

Walker finally finished his drink and stepped forward and placed the glass on the counter. He then steps back and leans against the stairs again. The lust has returned to Brendan's eyes. He swiftly moved around the counter and over to Walker. Brendan took a long breath and looked Walker up and down, before stepping closer to Walker. Walker can feel Brendan's breath on his cheek, his heart begins to race, he can see the lust and desire in Brendan's eyes. Brendan reached forward and grabbed hold of Walker's belt and licked his lips as he pulled Walker towards him. Walker gave a small moan of pain as his body collided with Brendan's. Brendan leans forward into Walker and pressed his lips hard against the other man's. They stood in the kitchen kissing passionately.

**Author's Note - thank you for reading this chapter - please feel free to review. I appreciate all comments. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note - This chapter is almost completely slash and smuttiness. Not a very long chapter either, but I promise I am building towards something exciting (in my mind at least :D) **

**I apologise for any errors - I was writing this in a bit of a rush. Please R&R ****J**** thanks**

**Disclaimer - I do not own anything other than my own thoughts, I make no profit whatsoever. All characters belong to Hollyoaks**

Brendan and Walker were kissing passionately. Brendan was pushing up Walker's jumper, his fingers lightly brushing his skin as he held onto the other man's waist. Walker had one hand gripping Brendan's upper arm while the other was wrapped around the back of Brendan's head, pulling his close against him. Their lips pressing hard together. Brendan pushed Walker against the stairs, his arousal clear as their bodies touched.

So engrossed in the other they didn't hear the front door open and Cheryl hurry inside 'Bren, I just saw Ste in the village and he's concerned about you and Walker and I am too. Now I don't know what is going on with you two, but Ste seems to think that you guys are,… you know… together. But I didn't think Walker was….' Cheryl had finally made it across the room and now there in front of her she could see the answer to her not yet finished statement. Brendan and Walker were now apart. Walker was leaning against the stairs, his cheeks flush and Brendan was now sat at the counter, hiding his clear erection. Quietly she muttered the word on the tip of her tongue 'Gay.' With a confuses expression Cheryl looked between the two men, the guilt clear on their faces. 'Sorry, did I interrupt something?' he mumbled. 'No.' Walker snapped. Both Brendan and Cheryl looked at him. 'Yeah you did actually.' Brendan replied to Cheryl, his eyes burning into hers. Cheryl looked from Brendan to Walker, who quickly turned his attention to the ground as their eyes met. 'I'll just go. Forget I said anything. Forget I was even here.' Cheryl stammered as she backed out of the kitchen.

Brendan and Walker looked at one another as they heard the door shut. The lust was soon back in Brendan's eyes. He rose to his feet, not taking his eyes off Walker. Silently he moved around the counter and over to Walker. Walker could feel his breath increase, it hitched in his throat as Brendan got closer, his eyes fixed on Walker much like a big cat ready to consume it's pray. Walker's eyes widened, as he pressed his back against the stair frame. Brendan stood a few inches in front of Walker, his eyes leering at Walker's lips. Suddenly he pounced, capturing Walker's lips with his own, stealing his breath. Walker groaned with pain as Brendan pushed against him, desperate for some friction. Walker pushed his hands against Brendan's waist, 'Brendan.' he murmured into Brendan's lips. 'Mmmmm.' was the response. 'No, no Brendan, my ribs.' he mumbled as he pulled away from Brendan's lips.

Brendan stood, hands on Walker's waist, annoyance flashed in his eyes, he looked over Walker's shoulder, who was now feeling increasingly uncomfortable. Without a word Brendan drew away to the counter and grabbed the bottle of whiskey. Unscrewing the cap he took a swig of the golden liquid before holding it out in front of him for Walker. Hesitantly Walker took the bottle from Brendan's hand and lifted it to his lips, Brendan was watching intently, his head tilted to the side. Walker took a long gulp and felt the warm liquid roll down his throat, before taking a second, his eyes locked on Brendan's.

Walker stepped forward and placed the bottle on the counter, he was feeling a little better already. Brendan had had enough, he strutted past Walker and up the stairs, undoing the cuffs on his shirt sleeves as he went. Walker hung back a minute, a sense of anticipation burning through his veins, but soon he was rushing up the stairs after Brendan.

When he pushed open the door to Brendan's bedroom he found the Irish man lounging on the bed, propped up on his elbows, eyes glued to the door. Walker stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He strolled across the room, over to the bed and the man lying on it. He was a little unsure of himself, but he pushed it to the back of his mind as he opted to stand between Brendan's spread legs. He took a sharp breath as he pulled his thin jumper over his torso and then cleanly off, now standing semi naked before Brendan. Brendan looked up at Walker's torso lustfully. He sat up, only inches away from Walker, his fingers tripping over one another to unbutton his shirt. Walker stood a little awkwardly as he watched Brendan strip himself of his crisp shirt.

Now clear of his shirt Brendan couldn't drag his eyes off Walker's crotch and his visible bulge. Impatience was growing within Brendan so he grabbed hold of Walker's jeans band, resulting in a gasp from Walker. He made short work of the belt and then even shorter work of the button and zip. Walker was breathing heavily as he watched as Brendan undid his own trousers, the desire building inside. Brendan leaned back to rest on his elbows again. Walker climbed onto the bed and hovered over Brendan. Their eyes locked, Brendan lay down flat on the bed and reached up, wrapping his hands around to the small of Walker's back before he pulled him down on top of him, their warm skin brushing against the other. Walker leaned in closer to Brendan and pressed his lips firmly on the other man's, soon they were locked in a long lingering kiss. Brendan pulled his knee's up, so his feet were now resting on the edge of the bed. Shifting his weight, he rolled Walker onto his back, their lips still in contact, a moan escaping from Walker's lips at the sudden movement. Now on top, Brendan quickly discarded Walker of his jeans and his boxers, before taking a step back onto the carpet to rid himself of his own restricting clothing.

Brendan looked down at Walker's erection and gave a small smile. He knelt down, Walker's eyes widened as he watched Brendan with his devilish grin reach up and take hold of his erection. Brendan kept his eyes locked on Walker's as he licked the shaft from base to tip. 'Holy fuck.' Walker muttered, as the sensation surged through his body. Brendan took all of Walker's cock in his mouth and began to suck. Walker was helpless to his desires, he closed his eyes and threw his head back, and grabbed Brendan by the hair. The feelings were building in Walker, he was groaning in pure bliss, Brendan felt his own cock twitch as he expertly worked on Walker's cock. It wasn't something he did very often, much preferring to be the one on the receiving end, but every now and then he would return the favour, and had made sure he was pretty damn good at it.

Brendan pulled away, much to the clear and breathless annoyance of Walker, who looked down at the Irish man and muttered. But Brendan had other ideas as he began to lick a long trail from Walker's groin to his belly button. He was now standing over Walker, looking down at the splattering of blue/yellow/green bruises on his ribs Brendan felt a pang of guilt and sadness. He bent down and kissed the bruise, Walker flinched out of surprise.

Brendan worked his way up Walker's chest, licking and kissing the toned skin. He paid particular attention to his nipples, resulting in groans of pleasure from Walker. Brendan could feel the heat building in his groin as he cock twitches. He takes hold of Walker's hips and rolls him gracefully onto his stomach. More than aware that Walker is ready too, he springs into action. Grabbing the lube out of the top draw of the bedside cabinet, he poured a blob into his hand before chucking the bottle back into the draw. Smothering the cool liquid over his fingers, he placed his free hand on Walker's hip and pulled, Walker moved so he was now on his knees, his arse presented to Brendan, who smirked a little. Both men were panting with need. Brendan trailed his fingers down Walker's arse crack to his hole, slowly he pushed a finger inside, moaning softly at the feeling of tightness that surrounded his finger, his eye lids fluttered, his arousal growing stronger. He quickly moved his finger around as Walker groaned and pushed back on his finger. Brendan quickly moved to add another finger and then a third, dancing his fingers around inside, preparing Walker for him.

Walker groaned as he rested his head on his folded arms on the bed 'Brendan please' he mumbled breathlessly. Needing no other encouragement, other than the urges building in his groin Brendan swiftly removed his fingers and repositioned himself behind Walker. His cock was slick with pre-cum, but he ran his lube covered palm over it to make sure. He edge forward so the tip of his cock was at Walker's entrance. Taking a breath, and hold of Walker's hip with one hand he guided his cock inside Walker, the hot tightness making him shudder with pleasure. He soon set a quick pace, thrusting back and forth into Walker, both were panting, moaning and groaning, every now and then Brendan would slam a bit harder into Walker, resulting in an even bigger groan or an occasional 'Agh.' to which Brendan would remember the other man's injured ribs and return to a more careful pace. The feelings were soon racing around Brendan, as he quickened his pace, now Walker was groaning, he was a mix of feelings, pain from the jolting of his ribs and utter ecstasy. Now choosing to ignore the pain Walker gasped 'Harder.' Brendan did as requested and both men were soon feeling their release as Brendan came inside Walker, groaning in delight.

Brendan didn't want to slump onto Walker, despite his clouded head from the pleasure he had just had he still remembered the other man's injuries aided by the fact that the bruises stretched around his back. Instead he pulled himself out, stood back and then slumped onto the bed next to a crumbled and panting Walker, both were spent.

The next morning Walker woke up and glanced over at Brendan who was still fast asleep. He looked at the clock, it was just after 9am. He pushed the covers off and climbed out of the bed. Walker walked round to the other side and picked up his discarded clothes. He pulled the clothes on quickly and headed to the door, taking a quick look back he saw that Brendan was still asleep. He left the room, looking around for other people, not really fancying seeing Cheryl or Joel as he left Brendan's bedroom. He walked down the corridor to the stairs, and sighed when he heard the sound of Cheryl and Joel chatting in the kitchen. Taking a deep breath he steeled himself as he hurried down the stairs. Once at the bottom he turned and saw the pair stood together, all eyes turned to him. 'Oh hi love.' Cheryl smiled warmly, while Joel just looked away. 'Do you want some breakfast? I can make you something. Or a cup of tea, coffee?' she asked, stepping forward a little. Walker smiled at her, not wanting to be rude. 'No, I'm alright thanks. I'm just going to get some coffees.' he said as he sat on the sofa and pulled on his boots, got to his feet and was gone out of the door.

'You know I never thought he was gay.' Cheryl said as she lifted her cup to her lips. Joel looked at her. 'I guess you knew?' she asked after taking a sip of her tea. 'No. I had my suspicions.' Joel grumbled. 'I just hope our Bren isn't doing the same as he did to Ste.' she muttered with anguish in her voice. 'What makes you say that?' Joel asked intrigued. 'Well, you saw his face when they came back from Dublin.' she almost whispered. 'So, it was probably one of Brendan's dodgy deals.' Joel replied without thinking. Cheryl's brows furrowed. 'Dodgy deals?' she asked. Joel looked at the floor. 'Forget I said anything. I just don't think Walker is the type to be anyone's punch bag.' Joel quickly said before rushing out of the kitchen and through the front door.

Walker was in the Deli, there was no sign of Ste, it was just Doug. 'Coffee with three sugars and coffee black please.' Walker gave a faint smile at Doug. Doug scowled at him, which Walker was taken aback by, but didn't say anything, he was in a good mood. 'You know you can get coffee at Price Slice or College Coffee.' Doug snapped. Walker gave a little gasp at the sudden outburst. 'You're turning down my custom, why?' Walker asked a little stunned. Doug looked down and shook his head 'Never mind.' he grumbled as he walked to the coffee machine. Walker hadn't heard the door to the Deli open, but he hear as clear as day a thick Irish accent say loudly 'We meet again.' Walker span round and gulped as he saw the man looming by the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note - this is the longest chapter and the final chapter of You Don't Understand Me. I hope you enjoy it. Please R+R. Thanks.**

'I didn't expect to see you again. I know that Brendan doesn't really do sentiment. I mean ask his former business partners. Well the one that's still alive.' the man chuckled as his eyes bore into Walker's. Doug had stopped what he was doing and was watching the exchange before him, intrigued, but not surprised when he heard Brendan's name mentioned. 'What do you want?' Walker asked him his voice steady. 'You must mean more to him than he let on. But Brendan Brady has always been one for keeping his feelings hidden.' the man continued, clearly ignoring Walker's question. He turned to look out the door, Walker followed his gaze and saw two of the men who beat him up in Dublin. He shuddered and felt sick, memories flooding back of that night. The pain he felt with each blow, the flash of silver as Connor punched him with the knuckle dusters, but more than anything it was the look on Brendan's face as he pleaded for help, the absence in his eyes.

'So what exactly do you mean to Brendan Brady?' Connor hissed as he nodded at the two men, his back turned to Walker. Walker felt a sense of panic as the men strode towards the Deli. Doug had been silently watching from behind the counter. When he saw the men striding towards his business he felt compelled to say something. 'I…I don't want any trouble.' Doug stammered in a tiny voice unsure that anyone had even heard him. Connor turned slowly towards the counter, his eyes blazing as he shot Doug a look that stopped his heart. Doug went pale and staggered backward, colliding with the wall. He gulped.

The door opened and the men entered. Walker knew that he couldn't back down, so he planted his feet firmly, needing to stand his ground. Connor took a few confident steps towards him. His men hot on his heels. 'You and I are going to have a wee chat, away from prying eyes.' Connor hissed at Walker, leaning in slightly, making sure the latter part was heard clearly by Doug as his eyes fixed on the young America. As he straightened up, the two men quickly passed him and grabbed hold of Walker by the arms. All of Walker's instincts told him to fight, he struggled a little against their firm grips, to no avail. Connor turned and left the Deli, followed by Walker and his henchmen.

Out in the street Connor strode out in front of the others and headed in the direction of the club. Ste was waling to the Deli having dropped the kids off. He looked up and saw Walker being bundled through the gates of the yard. He looked puzzled, he didn't recognise the men with Walker and was even more confused by the fact it appeared that they had hold of his arms. 'Everything alright Walker.' Ste couldn't help inquiring. Walker glanced over his shoulder at Ste, he didn't speak, he just gave a blank look. Ste looked even more confused and then shook his head and rushed to the Deli. With a quick glance over his shoulder as he pushed the door open he saw the men pushing Walker up the metal steps to the club.

'Open the door.' Connor snapped at Walker was shoved towards it. Walker felt his jeans pockets, looked at the ground and muttered 'I've not got my keys.' 'Search him.' Connor barked his order. One of the men stepped forward and frisked Walker. He shook his head after a quick pat-down. 'Break it.' Connor snapped, his impatience growing. The other man pushed Walker out of the way and kicked the door. It burst open, tiny pieces of wood flying in all manner of directions. Walker was pushed inside.

Meanwhile Ste was just putting on his apron 'I just saw Walker with some guys going to the club. It looked as if they were sort of dragging him. I wonder what that's all about. Probably something to do with Brendan no doubt. Ste was now heading around the counter, not even noticing that Doug wasn't even listening, instead he was staring out of the window. 'Doug? Are you even listening to me?' Ste asked Doug when he didn't get a response. Doug chewed his bottom lip nervously, his mind was full of what had just transpired in front of him. He felt a pang of guilt that he didn't help Walker, but really what would he have been able to do? 'Doug!' Ste almost shrieked as he stood with his hands on his hips next to him. Doug quickly looked at Ste. 'Did you hear what I said? About Walker and those guys? Or was I talking to myself? What's wrong with you anyway?' Ste rambled on, flooding Doug's mind with endless questions. 'Yeah I heard what you said. Something about Walker and some guys?' Doug muttered as he turned to dace Ste.

Back in Chez Chez Walker stood nervously in the office while Connor made himself comfortable in Brendan's chair. 'So Walker.' he dragged out the recently learnt name while looking slowly up at the Englishman. 'How close are you and Brendan really? I mean I saw his face when you were having the shite beat out of ya and there was nothing.' Connor smirked as he waved his hand to emphasis the point. Walker didn't answer. 'Not very talkative are yis? I'm sure we can work on that.' he sneered as he flicked his wrist in a beckoning motion to someone by the door. The two men entered the room and grabbed hold of Walker who grunted his anger. They quickly went to work beating him.

After watching the beating Connor rose to his feet and walked around the desk so he was only inches away from Walker. Walker had blood trickling from his nose and a couple of cuts to his face and a bloodied lip. He also had a few fresh bruises appearing, some on his existing bruises. Walker breathed in sharply through his teeth from the pain, he could smell Connor's aftershave and cigarettes.

Doug was still distracted. Ste huffed at him. 'Are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to guess?' he snapped, clearly annoyed. 'Sorry.' Doug mumbled as he went back to chopping a tomato. 'Doug if there's something wrong then I need to know.' a tremble crept into Ste's voice as he leaned against the counter next to Doug, looking at his boyfriend with concern. 'It's nothing. I'm fine, ok?' Doug smiled weakly at Ste, who was far from convinced.

Connor gave a dramatic sigh as he raised his hand to Walker's bruised face. Walker pulled away, anger clearly visible in his eyes, his jaw clenched. Connor gave a short laugh. 'Oh now don't be shy.' he smirked as he stepped away. Suddenly Walker was being rushed forward and slammed onto the desk, face first. He groaned in pain. 'This isn't going to hurt. Much.' Connor said with a wicked grin, as he reached for his belt. Walker heard the sound of a belt buckle being undone, leather being strained and then being sped past fabric, before the sound of metal hitting the floor. He gulped. He strained to see what Connor was doing, but was just held back down on the desk. His heart was racing, now he wished for Cheryl or Joel, but especially Brendan.

'Ste there's something I need to tell you.' Doug stammered as he put down the knife and looked at Ste who was cutting open a baguette. Ste turned to Doug. 'Go on then.' his tone was dismissive as he peered at his lover. Doug fidgeted with the blue gloves on his hands, he looked down. 'Well.' Ste snapped. Doug's eyes darted up. 'Um, I don't know if it was anything or if it was nothing. But I know if I don't say anything and something happens, then I don't know.' Doug mumbled and shrugged. Ste watched him and rolled his eyes, he was getting frustrated. 'Doug stop talking in riddles and just tell me right.' he snapped. Doug jumped at the harshness of Ste's voice.

'Ok. You said you saw Walker with some guys, yeah.' he began. Ste nodded 'Yeah.' 'Well, they were in here.' Doug continued before being interrupted by Ste 'So?' Doug looked at Ste and sighed. 'I think they're associates of Brendan's and Walker didn't look too happy they were here. He kind of looked scared. 'Doug said quickly. Ste rolled his eyes and shook his head. 'Was that it? Walker doesn't do scared. You've seen him all calm and collected.' he snapped as he turned back to his cutting. 'I think they're going to do something to him.' Doug snapped back.

In the club Walker was struggling to get free from the men's grips, but he was just met with a couple of swift punches to the back and side causing him to lag, gasping for breath against the desk. Connor had now undone his trousers and had pushed them down his thighs. 'Have you ever been fucked before Walker?' his tone was as if the question was just a normal part of a conversation. Walker didn't answer him, his head was spinning, his body ached, he tried to focus on keeping his breathing steady. 'I've never been fucked myself, nor have I ever fucked a man, but there's very few things that Brendan Brady holds close. His baby sister and his boyfriends.' Connor said the last words as if it were poisonous.

'So you see why I've got to do it? Because I knew that you mean more to him than he let on. You see I've been watching Walker. I saw the carry on with you and Brendan and the boy from the Deli and that scrawny kid from the street. I heard what was said, so I know that you mean a whole lot more to Brendan than he showed in Dublin.' Connor told as he pulled his flaccid cock from his briefs. 'Once I've finished with you, Brendan won't want anything to do with you. Every time he tries to fuck you he will just end up thinking of me.' he told as he began to stroke his cock, urging it to get hard. 'Of course he can just get a new boyfriend, but I think you mean far more to him than you know. More than even he knows.' Connor said breathlessly as he worked on getting an erection.

'Like what?' Ste asked, concern in his voice. 'I dunno, but you saw them. Beat him up, I don't know. But we've got to help.' Doug said firmly. With that he pulled off his apron and tossed it on the counter before dashing to the door. Ste hurried after him, calling his name. 'Doug. Doug. DOUG.' he shouted, causing the other man to stop in his tracks. Ste jogged over to join Doug in the middle of the road. 'We can't just go barging in. You have no idea what they're doing. It could be dangerous.' Ste pleaded with Doug, taking hold of his wrist. 'We need to find Brendan.' he added. Doug nodded in agreement.

'Come on.' Connor puffed angrily as he looked down at his semi-hard cock. The wait was killing Walker, it was agony. It was even worse than when he though he was going to die at the hands of Connor. 'Get his trousers down.' Connor snarled, his breathing was short. Walker gulped and closed his eyes, desperately trying to wriggle free, but was once again greeted with a couple punches. He slumped down wheezing. He could hear his heart beat in his ears, it was beating at the same pace after a vigorous work out. His whole body tensed and his mind numbed when he felt hands brush his waist and fingers on his belt.

Doug and Ste ran up the wall steps without a second to loose. Once at the blue door Ste banged on it heavily. 'Come on. Come on.' he muttered as they waited. Doug paced, his eyes drawn to the club. 'You don't think he's gone out?' Ste asked as he banged again. 'He can't have. Walker was buying his coffee.' Doug replied with a panic. Ste banged again, and the door opened, but instead of Brendan they were met with the womanly shape of Cheryl. 'Hi.' she smiled warmly at them, but having seen the expressions on their face, she frowned. 'Is Brendan here?' Ste barked. A little stunned at the aggression in Ste's voice she mumbled 'I…..I don't know.' 'Cheryl we need to know now.' Doug snapped, she looked at him, her eyes wide. 'Why?' she almost whispered, so stunned by their aggression towards her. 'Cheryl please we just need to know.' Ste snapped. 'Look Walker's in trouble.' Doug said firmly. 'What kind of trouble?' Brendan's voice joined the conversation as he walked down the stairs doing up his belt.

'Almost there. A little bit more.' Connor panted. Walker was strewn across the desk, his arse exposed for all to see. He felt shame, but his face was pale. 'Ahhh. Finally. You ready Walker?' Connor grinned with relief as he was ready. He shuffled forward, his trousers had worked their way down to his ankles and he'd pushed his briefs to his knees. Walker's mouth was dry, his whole body tense, and he felt like he was going to be sick. 'You don't want to take him dry.' a familiar Irish voice filled the room.

Connor jerked his head around to the door and saw Brendan leaning casually against the door frame. Walker strained to see, but was pushed back down, all the same Brendan's voice was like music to his ears. 'You would know Brendan.' Connor sniggered. Brendan stepped into the office, his heart leaped and his mouth went dry as he saw the sight of Walker pinned to his desk, his trousers and boxers around his ankles. 'Thanks for the advice, but now if you don't mind Brendan, I've got some business to take care of.' Connor said cockily as he shuffled closer to Walker, who could now feel the heat emitting from the man's bare flesh.

'I don't think so.' Brendan growled as he stepped forward and seized Connor's upper arm. Connor smirked 'Get off me Brendan. This has to be done.' he hissed, his eyes turning dark. Brendan leaned in closer, tightening his grip on Connor' arm. 'Leave him alone.' Brendan snarled. 'Why would I want to do that?' Connor asked a smile playing on his lips. 'Because I said so.' Brendan replied in hushed tones. Connor let out a mocking laugh. 'Now what makes you think I would do as you say?' he asked. Brendan faltered, he looked down. 'Just as I thought. Now I really do have business to be getting on with.' Connor smirked as with one hand he grabbed hold of Walker's hip, resulting in a gasp from the man on the desk. Brendan pulled on his arm violently, causing him to let go.

'What do you want from me?' Brendan hissed loudly. The two men holding Walker down slackened their grips, not sure if they should help their boss or stay where they were. 'My money back.' Connor sneered. Brendan gave a manic grin and then sneered, his eyes not moving from Connor's. 'Fine.' he whispered. 'The full one million.' Connor whispered back. 'The full one million.' Brendan answered loudly. Connor contemplated the offer, gave a sharp nod. Brendan let go of his arm and he leaned down and pulled up his briefs and trousers. 'We have a deal?' Brendan wanted to make sure. 'Deal.' Connor answered as he moved away, doing his trousers up. Connor offered his hand to Brendan, who looked down at the extended limb and turned and went over to Walker.

While the two men moved away from the desk Brendan carefully placed a hand on Walker's shoulder, while watching as Connor and co left the office. Walker slowly raised himself from the desk. He kept his head down, unable to look at Brendan, his face burning with shame. 'I'll leave my bank details on the bar, just to make sure you've got them.' Connor shouted from the bar. Brendan moved his gaze from the door to Walker, who was doing his jeans up. Brendan went to speak, but something stopped him. They heard the door to the club bang shut. 'How did you know?' Walker eventually broke the uneasy silence, but his gaze remained down. 'Douglas and Steven.' Brendan replied.

'I'm sorry Brendan.' Walker mumbled as he turned to face the other man. 'What for?' he asked as he looked at Walker's face, he was blushing. 'The money.' Walker replied quietly. Brendan sniggered as he raised his hand to Walker's face, who flinched. Brendan was visibly taken back by the flinch and sighed and glanced down. When he looked back up he saw a look of reassurance in Walker's eyes. Encouraged by the look he moved his hand closer, extended his thumb and wiped some blood from Walker's cheek. Their eyes locked. Brendan cupped Walker's face and drew his lips closer, eventually they collided.

Doug and Ste had seen Connor and co leave the club and head off away from the village as they stood inside the Deli. They hurried outside, locking up as they went. They were joined by Cheryl who came rushing down the steps. 'What happened?' she asked. 'They guys just left, but Brendan and Walker haven't come out.' Ste answered as they entered the yard. 'What's going on?' Joel called as he walked into the yard by the other gates. Having received no answer, he quickly followed behind them up the metal steps.

Brendan and Walker were kissing passionately, their arms wrapped around the other. Brendan slowly pushed Walker back onto the desk, so he was sitting on the edge. His fingers finding their way to the hem of his t-shirt. Ste, Doug, Cheryl and Joel burst into the office. Brendan jumped away from Walker, who quickly stood up from the desk, his eyes immediately on the floor as he blushed. Brendan on the other hand turned to face them, staring at each one. 'What?' he shouted. Joel shook his head, not answering he sauntered off. Cheryl chose to speak 'Is everything ok, Bren?' she asked, he voice a little shaky. 'Why?' he asked. 'The bother? Those men?' she said.

'Can you see them? Are they here? You can check under the desk if you'd like, in case they're hiding.' Brendan snapped harshly. Cheryl blushed, her face red, tears welling in her eyes. Brendan was about to add something when Walker interrupted 'Brendan.' he said firmly. Brendan looked over his shoulder at his lover, the fear in Walker's eyes had been replaced with weariness. Brendan felt pain, not physical pain, but an emotional pain. He looked down ashamed at his own behaviour.

Cheryl ushered Ste and Doug away from the office and into the bar. Brendan followed them. He went to speak, but nothing came out. When he heard footsteps behind him he looked at the ground. When they stopped he relaxed a little. 'I'm sorry.' he mumbled towards Cheryl, Ste and Doug. Cheryl turned to face him and a warm pleased smile spread across her lips. She bounded across the bar and threw her arms around Brendan's shoulders, hugging his tightly. 'It's ok. We know you were just worried.' she held him tighter. As she left her grip go, he looked into her eyes and smiled.

'What happened?' Ste couldn't help but ask, his voice sounding a little weak. Brendan shot his a look, Ste wasn't sure of type of look, but it alarmed him slightly. Brendan was contemplating his answer, he desperately wanted to preserve Walker's dignity. They didn't need to know that he had found Walker pinned down on the desk with his arse on display about to be raped. He figured the physical injuries they could see were enough to show partially what happened. He was about to tell his altered truth when Walker stepped forward and in a surprisingly confident, yet dismissive voice he told them 'I was beat up and about to be killed.' Brendan closed his eyes, relief that he wasn't going to have to reveal the painful truth.

'Why?' Cheryl asked somewhat stunned. Walker shot Brendan a sideways look. 'Because of me.' he replied before Walker had time to lie. Ste, Doug and Cheryl looked at Brendan. 'No surprise there.' Doug mumbled beneath his breath, but loud enough for Ste to hear and eyeball him. 'Look it's over now and that's it. End of.' Walker said. Brendan sighed as he looked over at Walker. He then trudged over to the bar and perched on one of the stools. Doug was the first to move, grabbing Ste's arm he pulled him towards the door to the club. 'Douglas.' Brendan called out. Doug and Ste turned collectively to face Brendan. Doug gulped anxiously and tightened his grip on Ste's arm. Brendan didn't look at them, instead his eyes were captivated with the mobile he was fiddling with.

'Thank you.' he almost whispered as he shot the young American a quick glance. Doug was overwhelmed, never had he heard Brendan Brady say thank you. Ste grabbed Doug and pulled him carefully out of the bar over the broken wood and splinters. Cheryl was left alone with Brendan and Walker. 'Right I think I'm just going to leave, so you can, Whatever it is that you guys get up to.' She smiled sheepishly before dashing out of the door, leaving Brendan and Walker alone.

Walker hesitated. Brendan got to his feet seeming oblivious to Walker standing in the shadows of the club. Brendan walked around to the bar. He picked up two tumblers from a shelf and a bottle of Irish Whiskey. He poured the golden liquid into the glasses and looked slowly at Walker. Without saying anything he lifted the glass to his lips and sipped, his eyes fixed on Walker. Walker stepped forward to the bar and picked up the other glass. He looked into the contents and mumbled 'I'm sorry Brendan', unable to meet his eye. Brendan placed his tumbler on the counter. 'What for?' he asked. Walker glanced up and then instantly back down, placing the untouched drink back on the bar. 'The money.' he said quietly. His eyes darted up when he heard a slow laugh rolling from Brendan's throat.

'What's so funny?' Walker gasped bemused. Brendan stopped laughing, a grin was spreading across his lips. 'He's not getting my money.' he smiled. Walker frowned. 'What? You said you'd give him the money.' he stammered. 'He owes me. I got rid of Danny Houston for him. He owes me.' Brendan said as he took another sip. Walker ran his hand through his hair. 'So what about when he realises that you've not paid him, then what?' he snapped. Brendan calmly placed the glass back on the counter and looked at Walker, who had turned pale again and was in a state of panic. 'He wont know.' he simply replied. 'Huh, yeah of course I'm always forgetting when I'm getting one million pounds moved to my account.' he snarled sarcastically. Brendan couldn't help but smile. He walked around the bar and up to Walker. 'He wont know because he is going to get one million pounds. It just wont be from me.' he grinned. Walker shook his head in confusion.

'I have a friend who hacked his off shore account, put it all in my name and has transferred one million pounds from that shore to Connor's Irish.' he put it so simply. 'And you don't think he'll notice.' Walker asked softly. 'It wont matter. The moment he steps foot in Dublin the police are going to arrest him. An anonymous tip off about a large casement of drugs that arrived in Dublin port last night and it has Connor O'Brien's name all over it.' he almost whispered getting closer to Walker, lust burning in his eyes. 'He'll know it was you. What if he comes after you?' Walker asked quietly, letting Brendan get closer. 'I wont be here. Nor will you. And nor will Cheryl.' Brendan said as he got even closer. Walker could feel his breath tickling his cheek, he began to blush. 'We're leaving.' Brendan purred as he kissed Walker. 'Where?' Walker mumbled against Brendan's lips. 'Wherever.' With that they began kissing with more hunger and passion, locked in an embrace.


End file.
